


Silken Bloodlines

by dekarrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Casteism | Hemophobia (Homestuck), Claiming Bites, Consensual Non-Consent, Derogatory Language, Dom/sub, Dominance, Earth C (Homestuck), Explicit Consent, F/F, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Knifeplay, Love Bites, Marking, Masochism, Mind Control, Neck Kissing, Nook Fingering (Homestuck), Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sensation Play, Slapping, Submission, Tentabulges (Homestuck), The Homestuck Epilogues, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekarrin/pseuds/dekarrin
Summary: A consensual BDSM scene between two trolls in a healthy relationship.In this story Pikure Morfti helps her matesprit Lihusk Tremon blow off some steam in the midst of a dystopian future on Earth-C by having a night of movie-watching followed by an intense BDSM session featuring whips, ropes, mind control, knives, and of course, a nice dose of gradually destroying innocence (or at least, in the scene).
Relationships: Lihusk Tremon/Pikure Morfti, Original Troll Character(s)/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Silken Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this story contains graphic knifeplay and a fascination with blood and making one bleed.
> 
> Shoutout to my beta readers. I couldn't have written this fic without their help.

Lihusk Tremon trudged through her lawnring up to the door of her hive. Trailing worries from work swam through her mind, and she stared forward blankly. Drone patrols buzzed in the distance, but today, not even they were enough to faze her. She wasn’t doing anything wrong, and if they took issue with her existing, well, that was that. Nothing she could do anyways.

As she reached her door, a sudden gust of wind whipped up, blowing her hair across her face. A yellowed piece of paper caught her eye as it fluttered in the breeze and was swept up against the wall in front of her.

She peered at the paper. She could just make out a faded picture of Jane Crocker on it; she scrunched her face and recoiled. A campaign poster? Those were still around? That was, what, 7 sweeps ago? 8? Honestly, it was weird that it hadn’t been completely shredded with age. Maybe it fell off one of those human garbage trucks.

Lihusk brushed her hair behind her ears and snagged the partially-rotted paper. She tossed it into the air, and it flew off in the breeze, landing a few feet away on the lawnring. Good thing Pikure wasn’t out here to see that. Lihusk loved her matesprit but she just knew Pikure would’ve given her an earful about littering. And not killing the planet. And how “Oh my gawd, Lihusk, the dross coffer is like right there, is it really that hard to just toss it in there”.

She sighed and stared after the poster. It flitted about on the ground at the edge of the lawnring, far out of reach. On any other day, she would be happy to chase it down and pop it in the garbage. Any other day. Right now, though, she just found it difficult to care. She turned back to the door and headed in.

Loud, grungy music filled the hive, coming from the living room around the corner. Probably that band “Alternian Bloodsport” that Pikure had been getting into lately. Lihusk wasn’t really into it herself, but she did find it at least tolerable. She had to admit, the lyrics were pretty hardcore, even if the music itself was less her style.

Lihusk turned the corner and spotted Pikure sitting on the couch, humming along to the music while browsing her phone. She was wearing a fitted beige-blue top with her cerulean sign embroidered on the corner, and a pair of jeans with rips and wear built-in. Lihusk smiled to herself. No matter how tired she was, coming home to her matesprit and seeing her enjoying herself always had a way of perking her up.

Pikure noticed Lihusk as soon as she walked into the room. Her face broke into a smile. “Li-Li! You’re back!” She hopped up, ran over, and scooped Lihusk into a hug. “How was work today?”

Lihusk stiffened as Pikure made contact with her; she was not quite ready for this level of manic energy. A worried look crossed Pikure’s face as she eased back from the hug. “Oh no, that bad, huh?”

Lihusk sighed and pulled Pikure close, and got a squeeze in reply. “Hey there, Peeky,” she said. “Yeah, it was pretty shit. I was on register towards the end and we had some human asswipe come in. He had this, I dunno, attitude.” Lihusk rolled her eyes. “Like, he actually complained about there being a grease stain on his wrapper.”

Pikure raised an eyebrow. “He does realize that it had a _burger_ in it, right?”

Lihusk scoffed. “Man... I don’t know what his deal was. He sure seemed to have beef with me. Maybe he was just a xenophobe.” She shrugged. “But who knows? Some people are just assholes.”

“Aww, that sucks.” Pikure hugged her tight, then broke away and started towards the kitchen. “You know what you need?” She popped open the fridge and grabbed something from it, and returned to Lihusk. “One of these!” She held up a can of Golly Gobblefiend Lite.

“Oh my gawd, yes.” Lihusk grabbed the beer, popped it open, and chugged it.

Pikure gawked at her. “Woah. Uh, well, I guess you really did!” She reached up to Lihusk’s neck, pulling at the straps that kept her work apron on. “Here, let me help you out of this.”

Lihusk smirked. “Oho, getting frisky already, are we?” She raised her arms and let Pikure slide the apron out from under them. It fell away to reveal the orangish-bronze emblem on her shirt. “I see how it is, ya seductress.” She chuckled, and put the empty can on a nearby counter. “First you get me all drunk, then ya rip off my clothes.”

Pikure scrunched her face into a mock frown. “Hey now.” She bopped Lihusk on the head lightly, making her squeak.

Lihusk regained her composure and replied, “I know, I know. I’m just fucking around.” She leaned close to her matesprit’s ear and whispered, “I’ll save it for tonight.”

Pikure giggled and tossed the apron into a hamper. “You better!” Her expression sobered. “But seriously, just so you know, if you’re not feeling up to it, we can always do it some other time.” She squeezed Lihusk’s hand. “No need to rush things, Li-Li.”

The glow of the alcohol started to come over Lihusk’s face. It added a smidge of warmth to her perception. Ooh, bubbly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the feeling melt away the tensions of the day. “Naw, I’m still down.” She opened her eyes. “I think.”

Pikure cocked her head. “You sure? Like absolutely positively super sure?”

Lihusk slumped against the wall. “Aww, Pikure, I hate to back out, but it really has been a long day.” She sighed. “I just... we’ve been planning this for so long.”

Pikure pulled back and smiled warmly. “Hey. Don’t worry about it. I just want to make sure that _you’re_ happy, you know? You’re my favorite person in the woahmmmm-” her words garbled as Lihusk pulled her into a kiss.

“Peeky, what’d I ever do to deserve someone like you?”

“You were you! That’s what. I like you!” Pikure broke from the kiss and sat back on the couch.

Lihusk chuckled. “If the folks at Sburger Shack saw me being this sappy, they’d give me so much shit.” She patted Pikure on the head. “But fuck ’em.”

Pikure instantly snapped her head back towards Lihusk, a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Butt fuck ’em, you say? My darling, my love! What sorts of sexy shenanigans are you getting up to at work, anyways?”

Lihusk stuck her tongue out. “Oh, you know. Sliding around some hot. Greasy. _Burgers_.” She emphasised each word seductively. “With sauce _dribbling_ down, _all over_.”

Pikure burst out laughing. “Okay, you win. How am I even supposed to follow that up?”

“Beats me,” Lihusk replied. Pikure shot her a look at the archaic wording, and received a grin in reply. Pikure smirked; she saw where she was going. “Beats me _off!_” they both exclaimed, before descending into another chucklefest.

Lihusk caught her breath and then walked up behind Pikure. “Okay,” she said, rubbing Pikure’s shoulders. “How ’bout this. Let’s do the movie still, then I’ll let you know how I feel. I’ll have a better idea of how wiped out I am after that.”

“Sure!” Pikure hopped up and raced to the TV. She rifled through the stacks of movies and finally picked one out, holding it up in mock awe. Lihusk chuckled at the display. She looked like she’d just unlocked a treasure in one of those old earth video games with the small man in green clothes.

“I got it, Li-Li! Just like you wanted!”

Lihusk flopped onto the couch. “Oh hell yeah, ’Triple-Z’. Vinnie Diesel’s gonna rip some shiiiiiiit.”

Pikure popped open the disk reader and slid in the movie. She trotted over to Lihusk and grabbed a blanket from beside the couch before settling down herself. She snuggled up to Lihusk, who wrapped an arm around her in return.

The screen went blank, and the first notes of the opening theme started to play.

* * *

“Well, uh.” Lihusk cleared her throat as the credits rolled on the screen. “I gotta say, I was _not_ expecting them to kill Vinnie.” She held up two fingers. “Twice.”

Pikure nodded. “Yeah this ghost-self stuff is getting a liiiiiittle out of hand,” she said, pinching her forefinger and thumb together. “But on the other hand, can’t exactly live after driving into a dam. Even if it is to make it go kaboom.”

“True that. That was badass, though.”

“Awww yeah.” Pikure scooted back to the opposite side of the couch, grabbing the comforter off of Lihusk and wrapping herself into a blankety burrito. “Rawwwwwwr! I am the ghost of IncogNitro!” She rose up to her knees. “And I’m here to kick some spinal creviiiiiiiiiiiice!”

Lihusk laughed. She got up and bopped Pikure on the back of her head from behind the couch. Unable to balance due to having sacrificed her arms to burrito-mode, Pikure slowly toppled face-first onto the couch. Her muffled voice came up from the cushion. “Oof!”

With a grin, Lihusk said, “I guess I must be Arrnie.” She put on her best Arnie Swartz voice. “’Cause I just killed you, baby,” she said, and raised her arms in a victory pose.

Pikure remained motionless on the couch. Lihusk poked her in the back. “Heyyyyyyyy, you okay?”

“I can’t move, I’m dead.”

Lihusk patted her matesprit’s head, right between her two horns. They were both about as long as a dinner fork, and slightly curved inward except for a notch that jutted out a bit on the right side. Oh, and as Pikure was always lamenting, the left one was slightly longer. Lihusk wasn’t sure why PIkure cared so much, and in fact, she actually thought asymmetrical horns were kind of cute. But it was important to Pikure, so it was important to her too.

She took a seat on the ground next to Pikure. “Well, Miss I’m Dead, I’m very much alive,” she said, resting an arm on the couch. “And very ready for what we planned.”

Pikure turned over to face Lihusk. “You sure? Like extra super double extra sure? ’Cause you can always say no!”

Lihusk smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Pikure squirmed about and untangled herself from the blanket prison. “Yay! C’mon!”

She hopped up and held out a hand to Lihusk. Lihusk took it and let Pikure pull her to her feet, then followed her to the respiteblock.

Lihusk closed the door. She figured the odds of anybody hearing them weren’t super great, but she didn’t want to take any chances. Nobody else lived in the hive, but it had to help at least a bit with the soundproofing to outside. She would hate to have the police called on them during the scene. Those fuckin’ nazis would not take too kindly to it. Ah well. Shouldn’t be an issue as long as they stayed in the respiteblock.

Something crinkled behind Lihusk, and she turned to see Pikure spreading a plastic sheet across the bed. Pikure finished and sat down on the edge. She patted it, and Lihusk sat down beside her.

“So, um.” Pikure cleared her throat. “This is gonna be a little intense. You said you wanted to try stuff with like degrading and stuff, like...” She shifted uncomfortably. “Like with blood colors and stuff.” She paused for a moment. “Um. Yeah. I’m okay with that, but are you still fine with it?”

“Yeah!” Lihusk nodded enthusiastically. “I know it sounds really weird, and like, kinda hemophobic, but, we’re just playing characters.” Her face broke into a smile. “Plus also I think it would be hella hot to explore.”

“Okay,” Pikure replied. “Sorry, I just wanted to make sure.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it! Your comfort here is just as important as mine. Don’t be afraid to call red-light yourself if you have to.” Lihusk squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

Pikure chuckled unsteadily. “I mean, I hope it doesn’t come to that, but thanks. I will if I have to.”

Lihusk squeezed again. “And hey, you’re still cool with doing the manipulation stuff, yeah? I know that using it makes ya feel kinda weirded out; no worries if you want to back out there.”

“Oh, that?” Pikure nodded. ”I’m okay with it. As long as it’s what you want, and you have a way to tap out.”

“Wanna give it a shot beforehand and make sure it’s all good?”

“Yeah, good idea.” Pikure took a deep breath and then let it out. “You ready?”

A delighted smile crossed Lihusk’s face. “Hell yeah! Go ahead.” She swung her legs to and fro on the edge of the bed.

Pikure closed her eyes. She concentrated on the forces that bound the mind together into a cohesive person and kept out all else that might want to taint it, the forces that united desire and action. She sunk into the partial dissociation that came with it, as the forbidden knowledge of the self and the psyche of others flooded into her. She rode the wave, letting it wash over her and dissipate, and then snapped back to reality while keeping the connection to the powers that be. It was a familiar process to Pikure, and the entire ordeal took her less than a second. She began directing her will at Lihusk, a single command in her mind. _Stop_.

Lihusk instantly stopped moving. Her legs hung in the air mid-swing.

Pikure looked her over. “You okay? Too much?”

Lihusk tried to shake her head, but... nothing happened. Right. Manipulation. She opened her mouth to reply instead. Or at least, she would have, if she could. The best she could manage with her lips locked shut by Pikure was a muffled hum.

“Oh shit!” Pikure released her hold on Lihusk ever so slightly, allowing her the freedom to use her mouth. “I’m sorry, that was too much!”

Lihusk laughed. “No worries! I can talk now. Just gotta be sure to keep it at no more than this.”

“Right!” Pikure gave a thumbs-up.

She released Lihusk from her grip, and her feet dropped against the side of the bed with a quiet thump.

Lihusk pouted. “Awwww. Freedom.”

“Oh, calm your rumble spheres, you.” Pikure got up from the bed and faced Lihusk. “You’ll lose it soon enough.”

“I sure hope so!”

Pikure took a deep breath. “All right, let’s do this!”

Lihusk chuckled. “Fantastic way to start a scene, dear.”

“Hey, I don’t see you coming up with anything.” Pikure shrugged. “Anyways...”

Pikure took a deep breath and let herself sink into character. She wasn’t Pikure anymore, no no no. No longer was she some random troll trying to make her way on Earth-C. She didn’t listen to metal; now classical was more her style. She was used to a quiet refinement in her life, yes, that was it. Every speck of dust cleaned, every bookshelf organized, and everything and everybody in their place.

Except this one, the one in front of her. From the color of her irises, a bronzeblood. She scowled. Not acceptable. Lowbloods shouldn’t be crossing in front of her. Lowbloods shouldn’t even be in her general vicinity, not without her permission. “Excuse me,” she growled. “Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Lihusk sucked in a breath, and her face flushed slightly. She began to get into character herself. She let the real world slip away and replaced it with the setting in her fantasy. She wasn’t owed respect. She knew it. She was nothing more than garbage in this brutal Alternian society. Sure, she could have her hopes and dreams, as long as she stayed away from crossing her superiors.

Which she had just soundly failed, judging by the furious cerulean-blooded woman in front of her. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. This was not good. She didn’t even know what she did. How could she have been so stupid as to get in front of a blueblood? She pulled her arms in and leaned her head forward to make herself as small as possible. She looked up, cowering. “Ma’am?”

Pikure stuck out an accusing finger toward the creature in front of her. “Yeah, I’m talking to you, filth.” She put a hand on her hip. “Not even gonna give me a ’hello’ as I walk by? Uncultured, disgusting lowblood trash.”

Lihusk’s eyes grew wide. She was going to die, and she knew it. She had made it so long, and avoiding culling in so many situations, and now something as stupid as forgetting to say hello is what would do her in. Maybe... maybe if she apologized hard enough she could escape with only major injuries. She bent down in a huge bow of deference, almost touching her knees to her chin. “I’m sorry! P-please, forgive me!” Her voice quivered.

Pikure spat towards her. Unbelievable. “Typical incessant groveling.” She rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe I have to cross paths with this filth today of all days.”

She paused and leaned over towards Lihusk. “Green light?”

Lihusk’s head shot up. “Very, very green! This is so hot.”

“Okaysies.”

Pikure returned to her posture, and the lowblood put her head back down. Pikure stared daggers into the back of her head and scrunched her nose in disgust. “Breathing the same air as you is making me sick.” She swiped at the air in front of her in a dismissive gesture. “Get out of here, scum.”

She was letting her go? Lihusk could hardly believe her ears, but she wasn’t about to let the opportunity go to waste. “Y-yes, ma’am! Right away!” she said, as she hopped off the bed. She shot across the room towards the exit.

She got about halfway there when suddenly, her legs locked into place. Lihusk yelped in surprise. She tried desperately to get her feet to respond. _Move!_ But it was no use. Something kept them from moving no matter how hard she tried.

“Actually,” Pikure said from behind her. “Hold on just a minute.”

Pikure made her way over to Lihusk from behind to whisper into her ear. “Awww," she taunted. "Is the scared little rustblood having trouble moving?”

Lihusk whimpered as the words tickled her ear. A chill ran down her spine. She should have known it was too good to be true. There was no way someone like this would give up so easily.

Behind her, Pikure snickered cruelly. She twirled herself around Lihusk’s side to get in front of her, brushing against her arm in the process. This close, the scent of the cerulean-blood’s perfume wafted in front of Lihusk’s face. The smell of flowery freshness contrasted sharply with her captor’s thin voice and twisted smile, and her forehead glowed almost imperceptibly.

For a moment, for just a moment, Lihusk had thought she had a chance. She’d had just the faintest glimmer of hope that she would be able to escape. That hope had been completely crushed along with the will to move her legs.

The highblood eyed her, glowering. “You really fucked up, lowblood trash.” Another blast of psychic energy filled Lihusk’s head, sending her thoughts into disarray. Invisible arms forced her knees to collapse. She slammed down onto them, hitting the ground hard. Pain shot up her leg where it impacted the floor, and she cried out.

Laughter echoed in the room. “Now that’s more like it!” The highblood nudged Lihusk’s head with her knee. “Down in the dirt where you belong.”

Lihusk’s mind raced in time with her heartbeat. “P-p-please, don’t kill me! I’ll do anything, please!”

Pikure rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “You really will, won’t you?” The lowblood nodded vehemently, and Pikure forced her back up onto her feet. She examined every feature of her prey, and oh, she did ever so much like what she saw. Quivering legs, the contours of a firm and sporty ass visible in her tight jeans. A stomach with just a slight bit of pudge to it, rising and falling rapidly. And that neck, so pretty, unassuming, so pure and free of violation. Her soft lips parted in a panicked pant. Her wide bronze eyes, and in those eyes, ah! Such delicious fear.

Pikure changed her mind. She didn’t want to end her, oh no. She wanted to grab the lowblood and force those eyes even wider, to toy with her mind and her body. Oh yes, she would have fun with this one.

“Don’t worry, lowblood. I’m not going to kill you.”

She stroked the lowblood’s petrified face. Slowly, she grazed the back of her hand on a dimple at the bottom of her prey’s chin, and continued up along her cheekbones and up past her eyes.

“Such a pretty face is wasted on you. So unused, so clear. So ready to be...” She leaned in close, and whispered, “...defiled.” The lowblood let out the faintest of moans. Pikure pulled back and grinned. “It would be a real shame to lose it.”

Bronze flushed into Lihusk’s cheeks at the highblood’s words. Oh. Oh no. This was her intention? She had to get away, she had to escape. “N-no... please, don’t-” she stammered. She tried to shrink away, but her captor’s manipulation held her firmly in its grip. “I-I-I mean, I’ve never- P-please!”

“Oho!” Pikure chuckled with glee. “Begging already!” She started breathing faster in anticipation, and continued stroking her new plaything. She spoke deliberately, pausing between words for effect. “Oh, yes. I’m going to so... completely... break you.” She flicked at the lowblood’s cheeks playfully, causing her to shudder. “I’m going to show you things you never even knew you wanted. I’ll bring you to the edge, panting, coming so close you’ll think it’s impossible to stop, and then I’ll tear you back.” She giggled maniacally. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be such a broken mess that you won’t know the difference between pain... and...” She paused to purr the last word into her prey’s ear. “...pleasure.”

The words teased across Lihusk’s ears, sending a tingle down her neck, and she gasped. The highblood’s words, scent, her closeness. All of it muddled together in her mind. Something new started to rise up in her, a longing, a wanting. In spite of herself, she knew she wanted to give in. She wanted nothing more than to roll over and become this woman’s toy.

She forced down the feeling. No. No, that wasn’t right, not at all. It was the highblood’s fault, she was clouding her mind, bringing out the most prey-like emotions and instincts from her inner depths! Making her wonder how it would feel to have the highblood’s tongue running along her- No! She needed to get out, now!

Pikure pushed the lowblood’s face about like it was a piece of meat she was examining, using her manipulation to aid her. She turned her to face the bed again. “Now then, my new pet.” She released her manipulation and gestured. “On the bed.”

The moment Lihusk felt the influence leave her mind, she whipped around and raced to the door. Faster, faster! She had to make it. She couldn’t give in. Maybe if she got far enough away, the highblood would forget about her. Yeah! She just had to lay low for a bit, to clear her thinkpan of these weird thoughts. Almost there now, the door was right in front of her! She’d escape this hive and hide in the streets. She was free!

As soon as she reached for the doorknob, her arm froze. Her blood turned to ice as her mind was once again ensnared in the highblood’s grip.

“Oh. I see.” A thin, cold voice rose from behind Lihusk. “You believe you are better than me.” The highblood walked up to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. “You believe you are above my commands.” She grabbed Lihusk by the collar and forced her around to face her, pulling tight and constricting her neck in the process. “Is that it?”

Lihusk struggled to reply. “No, I-”

The lowblood’s words were cut off as Pikure slapped her across the face. She hit with just enough force to sting without leaving a mark, leaving her prey stunned into silence. “Shut up.”

She shoved the lowblood up against the door. Unable to brace herself due to Pikure’s manipulation, Lihusk banged her head on the door, bounced off, and started to fall. Pikure released her grip just enough to let her catch her balance, then locked her legs in place once more.

Her eyes filled with calculated rage. “You seem to have a bit of an arrogance problem,” she growled. “We’ll have to change that.”

Lihusk sucked in a breath. Her entire head stung, and she teetered on the edge of falling. The pain swirled inside her, building up into something new, something basic and carnal. Instead of being purely unpleasant, the feeling catalyzed all her senses. Yesssssss. She needed to give in, to submit before her superior, let her take her over completely.

B-but no! No! It wasn’t right! She couldn’t just give in like that, it would be wrong! Right? Right! She had to hold on, no matter how bad it got!

Tendrils of control snaked through Lihusk’s mind and forced her legs out from under her. As she started to topple over, the highblood tweaked her influence to make her lean into the fall and hit the ground at full force. Lihusk yelped, in pain, yes, but there was something more. Being handled so roughly like this, like she was nothing more than an object, awakened something deep within her, something that she had kept suppressed for a long time. Her yelp trailed off into the faintest hint of a moan.

The highblood towered over her. “Get one thing into that thick, worthless cranial plate of yours.” She spat on Lihusk’s fallen form. “I own you now. You will obey everything I say, and I will do whatever I want with you.”

“Haaa-” An anguished noise came from the lowblood. If it was supposed to be a word, Pikure sure couldn’t tell what it was. But she didn’t need words to recognize the hint of pleasure in her voice.

Pikure knew that noise. It was a noise made only by those holding back their true nature. Her prey was desperately trying not to give in to the feelings that were beginning to tingle through her body. She was edging closer and closer to being completely under her control. Pikure grinned at her. “Oh yes," she said, drawing out her words. "It’s going to be so much fun to ruin you.”

She flicked her fingers upwards and forced the lowblood to her feet. The hand gesture was completely unnecessary, and they both knew it. This manipulation required only that she make mental suggestions; the motion only served to cement exactly who was in charge in the lowblood’s thinkpan, to more heap fuel on the fire that had started to burn within her.

Pikure crossed her arms. “Don’t move,” she said, then laughed. “Not that you can.”

She walked over to the closet, opened it, and took a silken rope off a high shelf. She returned to the bed, and said, “Now then. Let’s try this again.” She beckoned for the lowblood to sit on the edge of the bed, and released her legs from her grip once more.

Lihusk was free again. She briefly considered turning and running for safety. This could be her chance, and she was so close to the door!

But, no. She knew the highblood would stop her the moment she did. There was no escape, and so she might as well stay put.

At least, that’s what she told herself. It was certainly not because of the deep yearning growing within her, the need to be treated like nothing more than the floor scum she was. To have this highblood completely own her in mind and body. To give up on the outside world and give in completely to this intoxication, to feel what it would be like to have her will crushed with no option but to submit. No, of course not that! Those thoughts were certainly not the reason why her underwear started to feel wetter and tighter, that was... that was just something that happened sometimes, to be ignored. A nonsensical and random biological reaction.

Lihusk shook her head. It was just that she would get hurt if she didn’t listen! Best to give in for now and hope it wasn’t too bad, and maybe have an opportunity to escape in the future. Yes, she was sure of it. That reason and that reason alone was why she walked over to the bed and sat as instructed.

“Arms up,” the highblood commanded. Lihusk complied without hesitation, raising them above her head. Her captor’s lips turned up in a thin smile. “Adorable. You’re beginning to give in.” She patted Lihusk on the head. “Good pet.”

The highblood’s touch sent butterflies through Lihusk’s mind. It felt so right to be complimented like that. She wanted to close her eyes, and push up into the pat. To imagine that hand doing other things to her, to her body. Reaching down, and sliding across her skin, down to- no! Not right. She couldn’t keep thinking that way. She liked the contact because it meant she wasn’t being punished, and not for any other reason. She was sure of it.

Pikure grabbed the bottom of the lowblood’s shirt and pulled it up over her head, revealing a black push-up bra. She reached behind and unclasped it, allowing her pet’s breasts to bounce down. My my, how lovely. She was sure now that sparing this one had been the right choice. She reached up and started tracing wide, meandering circles around one of her pet’s areolas.

Lihusk let out a moan. This was wrong, wrong! And yet, she couldn’t deny that the highblood’s touch sent shocks of pleasure through her. She couldn’t deny that it felt so very nice. Her captor’s fingers edged closer and closer to her nipple, and finally came close enough to just barely brush it. She gasped, biting down on her lip to hold back a whimper.

The hand was suddenly removed from her chest, taking with it the electrifying feeling. Lihusk looked up to see the highblood grinning evilly at her, her hand poised just above her other breast. She repeated the process with this one, starting wide and drawing closer, ever closer to the center. This time when she grazed it, Lihusk couldn’t hold back; she let out a soft sigh as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Pikure stepped back and eyed the lowblood hungrily. “God, you really do look good.” Her pet looked up at her, mouth half-open and breathing heavily. She had an almost pleading look in her eyes. Pikure leaned in next to her ear. “Almost good enough...” She drew in closer, and whispered, “...to eat.”

She stayed next to her ear and let her breath tease across it. She traced her tongue across the top, lazily making her way to the edge of it and down to the bottom. Every time she licked she reached just a bit further down. Her pet’s sighs told her the most pleasurable spots to focus on, but she made sure never to stay in one place too long. Couldn’t be too hasty with her pet. That would be too easy for her.

Pikure moved her tongue to the bottom of the lowblood’s ear. She traced it down to her neck, leaving behind a shiny trail of saliva. Her pet’s breathing quickened, coming out in short bursts of moans and whines.

She reached the end of her prey’s neck, right where it met the shoulder. Here, she stopped, and hovered over the skin, letting her breath tease at it. The lowblood shuddered as she felt it, and let out a quiet sigh as Pikure tested the area with a few flicks of her tongue.

Pikure nipped at the lowblood’s neck. Not too hard, just a bit, a nibble, then release. First one part, then another, up and down. Her pray gasped and fell back, propping up her body with her arms to steady herself.

Suddenly, the highblood pulled back. “But,” she said, “not just yet.” Lihusk let out an anguished groan as the sensation about her neck vanished. She wanted this. She needed it, so bad! She was being good and following instructions, so why couldn’t she have it?

Pikure eyed her smugly. “Ohhhh? What’s this?” She reached up to her pet’s face with the back of her hand and stroked it. “Were you looking forward to something?” The lowblood stared into space, panting. Oh dear. No answer? Whether her pet was paralyzed by the feeling or expressing her rebellious streak, Pikure couldn’t tell. But either way, this would not do at all. A pet that didn’t answer a direct question? Oh no, not acceptable.

She raised a hand and backhanded the lowblood on the cheek. The smack reverberated throughout the room as her prey fell back and cried out.

“Well?” Pikure growled. “I asked you a question.”

“Y-ye, n-” Lihusk’s mind swam from the pain. Wait, ’yes’? She shook her head confusedly. No, no, had to hang on, she couldn’t give in.

“Whaaaaat?” Pikure slapped her again, and she winced away once more. “Answer me.”

“N-no!”

“No, what?”

Confusion spread across Lihusk’s face. What did this highblood want? Ah! A title! Show respect, deference! Get out of the situation! “No, um, Ma’am!”

“Wrong answer!”

Whap! Lihusk’s face stung from the impact of another strike. “Aurgh!” she cried out. The pain radiated from her cheeks and forced everything else out of her head. It was getting harder to concentrate, there was only the pain. Somehow, the thought that it was deserved creeped into her subconscious. She had done wrong, and it was only right that she be punished.

“Mistress!” Pikure screamed. “You will address me as your mistress, slave!” She panted, staring at her slave’s frightened face, and spat at the ground towards her feet. “Again, you worthless rustblooded trash. Answer the question!”

Lihusk would not make the same mistake again. “N-no, Mistress!”

Pikure nodded curtly. “Better.” She slapped her again, a bit weaker this time. Her pet winced. “But I don’t like being lied to, scum.”

“M-mistress?” Lihusk looked up at her and cocked her head to the side.

The highblood clicked her tongue. “You’re still lying to yourself, pet.” She lowered her hand to Lihusk’s neck and trailed down across her shoulder. “And to me.” Lihusk gasped as her mistress scraped her nails against her skin, leaving behind bronze-tinged trails.

Pikure let her hand slide down her pet’s side. "Why not just be honest?" she asked. She moved her hand down further, over the rougher grub scars and down to her hip, stopping just short of the hem of her jeans. She moved her hand along the top of her pet’s waistband, lingering just above her front before continuing on to the left side. The lowblood gasped and ever-so-slightly arched her back to nudge herself into her mistress’s hand.

Pikure grinned. “It’ll be so much easier that way.”

She turned away and snagged the rope off of the bed. Summoning her psychic will, she forced her pet’s arms behind her back, crossing them. She doubled the rope over on itself and looped it around her pet’s wrists, knoting it, then pulled the rope around the front a few times to frame her chest between two horizontal lines. The lowblood sighed as Pikure grazed the rope across her body and pulled it tight.

Pikure finished the final knot, creating a perfect box tie, and stepped back to survey her handiwork. Her pet’s back was covered in several horizontal sections of rope connected by a vertical strip, which made for a convenient handle for moving her.

“There now," Pikure said. "Don’t you look nice, all tied up like that.” She released the lowblood from her manipulation, and her pet relaxed her arms settled them against the ropes. The knots held, keeping her arms pinned firmly behind her back.

Pikure leaned in and rested a hand on Lihusk’s shoulder. “Okay, quick timeout.” She looked over the bindings. “Are the ropes too tight? Everything still green light?” She squeezed her matesprit’s shoulder.

Lihusk scrunched up her face thoughtfully. “Mmm, it’s a little too tight around my right wrist.” She wiggled it, checking the range of motion. “Can you loosen that one? It’s cutting off circulation a bit.”

“Oh!” Pikure undid all the knots except for the wrist loops, then carefully rewrapped Lihusk’s arms, leaving a bit more slack than before. “How about now?”

Lihusk wiggled her fingers again. “Better.” She frowned. “But now it almost feels too loose.”

“Hang on a sec. I’m not done yet.” Pikure finished retying the rest of the knots. “Okay, how about now?”

Lihusk checked. “Ah, much better, yeah,” she replied. She tested the ropes, and chuckled. “I can actually feel my hands now.”

Pikure patted her head. “Good.” She got up and rummaged in the closet a bit before pulling out a handkerchief. As she walked back, she began glaring at Lihusk. “Now then.”

The lowblood cowered as Pikure raised the handkerchief to her face. “Can’t have your frantic little eyes darting about looking for escape,” she muttered, “much as I love watching them.” She tied the handkerchief around her pet’s eyes, forming a blindfold. It was loose enough to be adjustable, but tight enough to keep it firmly on despite the activities Pikure had planned. She pulled the vertical rope on her pet’s back and used it to jerk her onto her back on the bed.

“Mmm,” she said. “Now, you wait there, my sweet little purrbeast. I’ve got some special toys for you.”

Pikure pulled a box from the closet and set it on the nightstand. She popped it open and looked over the contents. What to use today? The rabbit vibe? The onahole? No, too vanilla. She was looking to break her slave, not coddle her with pleasure. Not yet, at least.

Her eyes lingered on the Wartenberg wheel with its spiky spur. Ah, now there was something. Just the right amount of pain, variable with the pressure she used with it. She pulled out the toy and held it beside her pet’s ear as she spun the spur. The lowblood drew in a sharp breath, tensing at the sound.

Pikure replaced the toy and pulled out a leather whip. The end of it split into a series of smaller strips, which would each slash across the skin of whomever it was used on. A wonderful toy for cruel punishment. She yanked her pet up to a sitting position and flipped up the blindfold. Her slave winced away from the sudden light.

Ah, there. Now her pet could watch as she lightly tapped the whip against her opposite hand. The impact gave off little fwaps. “Won’t this be fun, pet?” she asked gleefully.

Lihusk shivered. Lips trembling, she nodded her head. Ah, wait, that’s right, she needed to say something. She knew better than to remain silent if she didn’t want more punishment. “Y-yes, Mistress.”

“Good pet.”

Lihusk’s vision went black again as her mistress pulled the blindfold back down. Having no sight made her acutely aware of every sound that arose. She heard her mistress walk back to the box, followed by the sound of whip being dropped back in and the soft leather brushing against the box. Then, something else, a metallic sound that Lihusk couldn’t quite place. She heard rustling behind her, and suddenly felt her mistress’s hot breath on her ear.

The she felt sharp, cold steel pressing against her neck. She froze, and her blood ran cold.

“You know what this is, don’t you,” her mistress whispered. It was a statement, not a question. And she was right. It was a knife, plain and simple. Held so close to her neck, it completely deprived her of what little power she might have had left. One wrong move, and it could slip. Lihusk held perfectly still.

The highblood started grazing her with the edge of the blade. She wasn’t pushing down at all, just dragging it across the surface of her skin, but even that was enough to send shivers down Lihusk’s spine. Just a slight bit more pressure and the knife would slash her throat and sever her arteries, leaving her a dying, bleeding puddle. Her mistress had all the power, and there was no choice but to do exactly as she commanded.

“You know,” the highblood said as she rubbed the knife against Lihusk. “I really enjoy making my slaves into my own personal art pieces.” She moved the knife to Lihusk’s shoulder, and balanced it on its point. “Slicing and hacking away at them, leaving such pretty trails.” She giggled. “I can’t wait to do the same to you, pet. To mark you as mine.”

She withdrew the knife. “But... not just yet.”

Lihusk swallowed, and took a breath. She turned her head in the direction of her matesprit’s voice and rasped “Hey, that was pretty intense. Just letting you know, green light!” Her partner responded by patting her head.

Pikure swiped the flat of the knife across the edge of the toybox to create the characteristic sound of metal being drawn, then dropped it back in with a clink. “Now... what should we start with?” she asked herself aloud. She tapped a finger to her chin as she surveyed her instruments. “Mmm, how about this one?” She picked up the whip and began testing it against her hand again, making more soft thuds as it made contact. “No, not yet. Not just yet.” She replaced the whip and picked up the Wartenberg wheel. “Yes, perfect."

She spun the spur. God, but she loved the sound it made, as well as how that sound made her pet brace herself against the bed and squirm against her bonds. “Wouldn’t want to break you too quickly, now.”

The highblood mistress unceremoniously shoved Lihusk onto her back. The spikes on the wheel reflected the dim light as its owner began to roll it along the sides of Lihusk’s body, lightly skimming the surface. Lihusk winced as it made contact with her, but she didn’t get the sense of pain that the cruel spikes suggested. It was lighter, a bit scrapier. It felt more like a recently trimmed but still unfiled claw dragging across her skin than an instrument of pure torture. This was not what she expected, not what she needed. After the slapping from before, this light pressure almost felt unfair! She needed more, to be taken over by that pain once again, to let it overwhelm her. This wasn’t pain, this was a dozen tiny pokes. Why was Mistress being such a tease?

Her cerulean-blooded captor rolled the wheel up her right side, starting at the hip and passing over her scars. She gradually applied more pressure as she reached Lihusk’s underarm. The tiny pokes began to grow into tiny pinpricks, every point sending a ticklish heat down her arm. Better, that was better. But this was still nothing compared to what she could take, to what she needed to take, for her mistress. Lihusk imagined the wheel dancing across her shoulders and neck, and it made her mind cry out for more. She fidgeted against her bonds, trying to push herself into the wheel as much as she could, to enhance that mild annoyance into the raw pain she felt before.

Pikure watched as her pet struggled towards her tool, and a smug grin crossed her face. It was happening. Her pet was breaking down, giving in. Soon Pikure would completely own her. Her pet’s concepts of pleasure and pain would be so intertwined that she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from begging for more. Pikure moved the wheel to her pet’s fingers, and began working it delicately up the parts of her arm that weren’t obscured by rope. Her pet shivered. This was a good spot, yes. So, of course, she kept going. As she got higher up on the arms, she turned the wheel sideways to scrape a spike along her prey’s shoulder, leaving behind a long, white trail that filled in with an orange flush.

The sudden scrape at her skin flashed into Lihusk’s limited consciousness. She moaned as the heated sensation travelled up her arm and ever closer to her waiting neck. _Mistress, please, just a little closer_, she thought, panting.

Pikure scraped the wheel across her pet’s cheeks, directly over the orange-flushed sections that she had been slapping before, and the lowblood gasped. She turned the wheel and rolled it down the lowblood’s face, over her chin, down her neck. Pikure pushed down harder, eliciting another gasp from her slave. She rolled down between her breasts and down to her stomach, circling about it.

“Up,” she ordered, as she forced the lowblood to flip around by yanking on her rope. She pushed her face-first onto the bed, exposing her back. Pikure scraped the wheel from her pet’s waistline up to her shoulder, approaching the neck but easing back just as she got to it. Her pet gave a muffled moan as she got closer, which stretched into a whine as Pikure left the area. This lowblood was breaking, and fast. Pikure grinned and moved the wheel up again, this time edging just a tad closer to her prey’s neck, making her moan again. “You just love it when I tease your neck, don’t you?” Pikure said, and pinched her there. Another muffled moan came from underneath her. “Well, you’ll have to earn it.”

She released her pet’s neck and returned to her back. The shoulder blades made for an uneven surface, and Pikure compensated by pressing the wheel down harder as she moved about. “Such a pretty canvas.... I can’t wait to make a mess of it.” The wheel left a trail of orange dots as Pikure forced it deeper into her lowblood’s skin.

She made a circle wide enough to hit the hem of her pet’s jeans, and continued rolling the wheel down her pant leg and across her ass, pressing down harder to push the spines through the material. “Thiiiiis will not be necessary,” she said, as she traced the wheel across the small of the lowblood’s back and dipped it down under her pants. The lowblood stiffened.

Pikure pulled her pet backwards onto her knees, positioning her so her ass stuck out. She thumbed along the inside of her pet’s pants and stroked the skin underneath. Once she reached the front, she popped open the button and zipper, and then pulled her pants down to her ankles to reveal her underwear. “What a pretty pair of panties you put on for me,” she said, stroking her pet’s ass. She finished pulling her pants off and tossed them aside with a flourish.

Pikure traced the wheel along her slave’s legs. She eased it down, watching her pet’s face as she teased at various spots on her, testing for a reaction. The moment a look of anything remotely resembling satisfaction crossed it, she shied away from that spot. Oh, how she adored the sounds of frustration coming from her little lowblood! Still, she supposed she couldn’t keep her hanging forever.

She flipped her pet onto her back again, noting with glee the lump growing in her pet’s panties. It pulsed every few seconds. Just below that, in the middle of a fold in the fabric, a spot of wetness was forming. “Ahh, what’s this?” Pikure moved her hand across the top of the panties. She approached the lump, and circled about it, just missing it. “Seems your body knows how to say what it wants...” She edged closer to the lump. “Even if you won’t,” she said, brushing her hand over the top of the lump. It twitched, and the lowblood let out a moan. Pikure smirked.

The look was quickly replaced by disgust as she abruptly rose from the bed. “But first,” she said, stepping over to the toy box, “some punishment is in order.” She swapped the wheel out for the whip. “You were _not_ a good pet earlier.”

Pikure walked back and yanked the lowblood around, twisting her so she could get at the rope behind her, then forced her to the edge of the bed. “Stand up, and face the bed.” Her pet obeyed shakily. Good! But simple obedience wasn’t enough. She wanted to see her pet squirm, to writhe in agony, frustration, and ecstasy. To completely tear her down and rebuild her.

Lihusk’s highblooded mistress shoved her at the top of her back towards the bed, knocking her off balance and onto her stomach. She bent Lihusk over the bed, and pulled down the back of her panties to expose her bare ass. Lihusk gasped as the air hit her bare skin.

Lihusk’s captor flicked the whip out at her. A snap resounded in the room as the weapon struck her ass and left her with a searing sting. “AHHH,” she yelped.

“That’s for misusing my name, lowblood,” Pikure growled. “You will refer to me as your mistress, always.” She pulled the whip back and struck again, staring daggers at her. Her pet howled in pain.

“This one is for lying to yourself, and to me.”

The highblood swapped the whip to her other hand and slapped Lihusk’s ass full force. Lihusk cried out as she winced away from the blow. One hit wasn’t so bad, but the repeated strikes hitting the same places was starting to build up into a tidal wave of pain that made it impossible to focus on anything else. She felt tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, and she began to tremble.

Her mistress struck her again, and again, then switched back to the whip and viciously lashed it out. Lihusk screamed as another bolt of pain hit her. This warm, ragged, raw feeling! She didn’t know if she could take it anymore, it hurt so bad. And yet, she had to endure it. She deserved this, she’d betrayed her mistress, she- No! What? What were these feelings? She couldn’t give in, she could make it through, she just-

Her last thread of sanity snapped in two as another set of lashes landed in rapid succession, eliciting a guttural, animalistic yelp from her. Her entire world had become pain, it took her, and nurtured her, it tickled her while at the same time slammed into every fiber of her being. It was too much. “Please!" she screamed. "M-Mistress! I-I can’t-”

Pikure ignored her prey’s pleas and cackled maniacally. “And this one is because I think it’s fun!”

She unleashed a flurry of blows across her pet’s ass and back, every snap of the whip sending another pulse of glee through her. This was what she was born for, to remind these wretched creatures just where they stood in the order of things. It had been too long, and it felt so good to let loose. Her nook was starting to leak, and she could feel her bulge starting to press against the inside of her own underwear. Later. Not this time. This was the time for breaking in her new plaything, not completely destroying her, not yet. There would be time for other activities later. But for now, her pet had to be completely torn down and rebuilt. She lashed out at her target again.

Tears streamed down Lihusk’s face. The repeated pounding at her ass was driving her sensations from a pleasant pressure of pain over to the wrong kind. It was too much at once, it hurt, and she couldn’t continue the scene if this kept up. She could barely get any words out. She quivered and slumped on the bed, unable to provide any more resistance. “Y-yellow light,” she mumbled.

Pikure immediately stopped the whipping and rested a hand on Lihusk’s shoulder. The cruel expression she’d worn drained away and was replaced with a much softer one. “Sure!”

She dropped next to Lihusk on the bed and ran her fingers through her matesprit’s hair. “I think that’s enough of that, pet,” she said gently. “At least for your first time.” Lihusk whimpered as Pikure continued to stroke her head. Her shaking subsided, and Pikure gave her shoulder a good rub. “It hurts to disobey, doesn’t it, pet?”

“Y-yes, Mistress. It... it stings so bad.”

“Mmm, you see, pet?” Pikure ruffled her hair affectionately. “It’s not so hard to be honest, when it comes to pain. You merely need to learn to be honest with the pleasure, too.”

Lihusk nodded weakly. “It’s... it’s so warm... I’m quivering.” She sniffled.

Pikure stroked up and down her pet’s back, and gently rubbed her backside where the whip had left mean-looking welts. She rubbed over the orangest parts... very warm indeed. “Shhhh, shhh, pet,” she said. “Oh, my pet. All is well, that part is over. Mistress is here for you.”

She continued to hold and caress her pet until her shaking stopped completely. Her breathing calmed, and she angled a tear-streaked face towards Pikure.

“I’m... I’m feeling better. Green light.” She smiled. “More, please more.”

Pikure grinned. “Oh, it’s more you want, is it?” She rose from the bed and deposited the whip into its box, and she came back with the knife. “That can certainly be arranged.”

She moved back to the bed and wrenched the lowblood to a sitting position before sliding the flat of the knife slowly across the top of her shoulder. “Are you scared, lowblood scum?” she whispered. Her pet shivered and nodded.

Pikure grazed the knife across her pet’s face. She licked her lips as she thought of the ways that she’d be marking up her toy with such pretty, pretty streaks of color. The knife left a trail in its wake as she dragged it across her pet’s cheek.

She stopped. “Green light?” she asked. Lihusk nodded vehemently. “Okay, just checking.” Pikure resumed brushing the knife across her pet’s face as she looked her up and down. She twisted around and eyed her chest, and a sinister grin came over her face. 

“You know, I’ve left many a mark on your ass.” Pikure’s eyes gleamed as she swiped the back of the knife across the top of her lowblood’s tits. “But as for your chest...” She moved to her back, and the lowblood shivered. “...and back...” She licked her lips again. “They look so deliciously inviting.”

She pressed the edge of the knife down and rubbed it against her pet’s belly. Not enough to draw blood, not just yet. It would be more fun to tease the little slut first. Turn her mind upside down, make her so confused that she begged for it. She pushed down harder and dragged the point across her prey’s skin.

Lihusk cried out as the stinging sensation travelled across her midsection. “Haaaa...” Her face flushed fully bronze, and she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back further sounds. She stared into the distance as she let the pain of the blade sear into her consciousness. Her mistress was pressing harder now, and it gave her such a lovely feeling of pain.

This pain was different. It was breaking through what little defenses she had left, mingling and swirling into an intensity that began to brush through her extremities. She sighed and gave in to it.

Pikure tossed her plaything face-first onto the bed. She slid the knife from top to bottom of her pet’s back. Yes, yesssssssss. She could do anything she wanted with this pathetic mess, and there wasn’t a damn thing anybody could do about it. She began panting as she ran the knife along the same line multiple times, back and forth, pushing harder and harder.

She broke the skin, but stopped even as her pet cried out. Not yet. Have to wait. A little at a time. Pikure lifted the blade and a small trail of rust-colored blood kept it connected to her pet’s back. The cut filled in with bronze, not merely a flush this time, but honest-to-goodness, shiny, sparkly, orange blood.

Lihusk was going crazy. The inexorable drive for more was building up in her, the drive for more life, more pleasure, more of this intoxicating fire. She strained against her bonds as she tried to squirm closer to the knife. She wanted more! More of this elixir of pain running through her veins, this potent feeling that made her eyes roll back and her mouth hang open. She panted with excitement as her slice started bleeding.

“M-mistress... m-more, please.” Her voice was muffled by the bed.

Pikure raised an eyebrow. “Oh ho, now you’re starting to get it, aren’t you?” She grabbed her pet by the hair and pulled her up so her mouth was no longer obscured. “You’re completely losing yourself, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress!”

Pikure laughed derisively. “What to do with you, then...” Her face lit up. “I know!” She brushed her fingers across her pet’s back, careful to avoid the bloodied cut. “I’ll carve my mark into you.” She leaned down next to her pet’s head and yanked it by the hair to face her, and her prey moaned. Pikure stared with a crazed grin into those wide eyes. “So everybody will know exactly who you belong to, lowblood.”

Lihusk gasped. “Yes, yes please, Mistress!”

Her tormentor shoved Lihusk’s head back down and got to work, sliding the knife back and forth across her back. She didn’t hold back this time; each slice cut deep and immediately began bleeding as she spelled out her name in crude, straight lines. Lihusk’s mind swam with all the sensation. She had completely given herself over to it; everything else had been swept away. A muted groan escaped her lips every time the knife hit her back, and each touch of the steel brought another tendril of sensation that ensnared itself around her soul and then slowly fell away, assaulting her senses as it passed by.

Pikure finished the last letter with a flourish. She took in her pet’s trembling, panting form and looked over her back, messy with blood shimmering under the light. So very pretty! God, but making this lowblood go from trying to run away from her to begging for another taste of the pain she doled out was nothing short of delicious. A tinge ran from between her legs and up her spine. She squeezed her pet’s shoulder and gave a contented sigh. “Yes, pet, yes! Bleed for your Mistress!”

She rolled her pet onto her side and held the dripping knife in front of her face, twisting it so a drop of brownish-orange that clung to it slid along the bottom. “See that?” She grinned, her eyes ravenous. “That’s the color you bleed. Don’t you ever forget it.” Pikure pushed her plaything back before she had a chance to reply, muffling her answer.

Lihusk tried her best to answer, she really did. But it was clear that her mistress did not want that, and when her face hit the bed, she gave up. Her back stung. Every time she moved, her muscles contorted the skin just enough to make more rapturous pain zing from her cuts.

Her mistress grabbed her and flipped her onto her back. Lihusk moaned and trembled as her cuts made contact with the plastic sheet beneath her. The mound in her panties strained against the material, visibly twitching each time she jostled her cuts into rubbing against the bed.

Her mistress slid a hand from the top of Lihusk’s neck across her chest, then down her arm, occasionally stopping to pinch or dig in a claw. Lihusk closed her eyes and sunk into the sensations, moaning as her mistress got even further down, stopping at her waist. “Haaaa~”

Pikure pulled down the front of her pet’s panties halfway, revealing her bronze-colored bulge. It was shaped like a long tentacle and tapered to a blunt point, and it writhed about slowly, seeking warmth. A drop of liquid collected at its tip. Pikure pulled down further and revealed the folds of her pet’s nook, damp with wetness that reflected the dim light.

She pulled off the underwear completely and tossed it to the side before clicking her tongue at her pet’s state. An erect bulge and leaking nook? “Tch. You’re already like this?” She held her hand above her pet’s belly, and just above her bulge. It angled itself towards her hand, sensing the heat.

Pikure edged her hand closer. “I’d bet you’d just love it if I...” She trailed off, and let her hand wander even closer until it was mere centimeters away. Pikure grazed her pet’s bulge, making her moan, then yanked her hand away and giggled. “But we don’t always get what we want.”

Lihusk whimpered at the denial, earning a slap from her mistress. She threw herself into it and sighed with pleasure at the additional pain.

Pikure wrinkled her face in disgust. “Wow. You’re just completely getting off to this, aren’t you?”

“Yesss, Mistressss,” Lihusk managed between pants.

Pikure started stroking up from the bottom of her pet’s leg, feeling goosebumps rise as she delicately made her way up over the curve of her hips and the bumps of her grub scars. She brought her claws out and started scraping them into the skin, lightly at first, then deeper as she got closer to her pet’s neck. When she finally arrived, she pinched down hard. Her pet moaned in pleasure as the feeling stirred her up for more; she completely relaxed her neck, exposing as much as possible for Pikure to get at. Pikure smirked as her pet tried to push her neck weakly into the pinch. Nope. Not yet.

The highblood grabbed a second sheet from under the bed and pushed Lihusk onto her side. Pikure used the sheet to wipe away some of the excess blood before lying down behind her as the big spoon, keeping the sheet between her and her slave to block the mess.

Her mouth brushed against Lihusk’s ear as she lay down, and she exhaled to intensify it. She began licking at the rustblood’s upper shoulder.

“Ahhhaaaah,” Lihusk moaned as the electrifying tickling sensation shot from her neck and permeated through her flesh. A single word dominated her thoughts. _More!_

Unfortunately for her, her mistress stopped licking. Was that it? No, she needed more! Why did Mistress stop?

Fortunately for Lihusk, her mistress wasn’t finished. She began grazing her teeth across Lihusk’s neck, making her gasp. She nibbled lightly against her neck, and Lihusk couldn’t stop herself from pushing up against her mistress’s mouth, hoping desperately for a bite, for clawing, anything to bring her more pain there! _Please, mistress, please!_ She needed this, she needed to be taken. She couldn’t take it anymore. She was made for this. It was her place.

“Your mistress is no rainbow drinker,” Pikure purred into her slave’s ear. She licked her neck again, eliciting another drawn-out moan. “But I will have you wishing I was.”

It was time. Her pet was good and ready, and practically begging for it. She had kept her pet waiting long enough. So she sucked in a growl and lunged into her pet’s throat.

Pikure bit down, hard.

Lihusk felt her body weaken as she gave in. This was her superior, and she submitted totally. The sensation completely overwhelmed her, the pain of having such a vulnerable spot attacked, of being under total control of her better. It felt more than pleasurable; it felt _right_. It was the only thing she could think of as she moaned. “M-more! Please!”

Pikure bit harder, sucking in the skin and holding it, raking her tongue across it. She would leave her mark on this insolent little rustblood’s neck. Nobody would have any doubts that she was owned once Pikure was through with her, least of all the rustblood herself. She would be put in her place, all right, and there she would stay, marked for all to see. She finished with the love bite and grabbed for another, moving down to where her neck met her shoulder.

Lihusk had gone completely out of her mind with the pain on her neck. Her mouth hung wide open in a deranged grin, and she stared off into the distance, well past the walls of the room. Her head hung to the side, completely exposing her neck, even as she struggled violently against her ropes. She moaned, and as her mistress continued defiling her neck, her screams turned to animalistic howling. Her mistress bit harder and harder, biting along the side of her neck, and Lihusk thrashed beneath her, trying to shove as much neck as she could into the bites.

Her mistress reached an arm around Lihusk’s side and it landed squarely on her breasts claw-first, making her yelp. Her mistress’s hand brushed its way down across her stomach. Lihusk gasped as her mistress made a beeline for her bulge before wrapping her hand around it; it squirmed and pulsated against the sides of her palm. “Haaa, Mistress-” Lihusk closed her eyes as she sighed.

Pikure kept biting, and slid her hand down her pet’s bulge. She got to the bottom and slid her smaller two fingers into her slave’s nook, making her gasp. Pikure snorted. What a little slut. She’d barely even grazed her and already the little whelp had started pushing her hips into her hand.

Well. Pikure supposed she’d made her wait long enough.

She began sliding her hand up and down her pet’s bulge. While Pikure continued attacking her neck, pulling in bite after bite, she slid her other hand under her pet and around to her front. Her fingers danced around, feeling for her pet’s nook, and finding it, she began easing her fingers in and out. With her other hand, she sped up the handjob before angling her mouth to the crook of her pet’s neck. She bit down as hard as she could without drawing blood.

Lihusk thrashed about against the rope. The sounds she made were beyond moaning, they were sounds that no troll should have been able to make, feral and raw.

The pleasure swirled around with the pain from her neck, mixing into an ecstatic flow that slammed through her mind. Her heartbeat increased in time with her mistress’s fingering. She sunk into an endorphin-fueled bliss; every thrust and stroke pulled her away from reality and into a tingly warmth.

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, slurring her words. “M-m-mishtresssht, stho gooood.” Everything felt so completely amazing. She was right to give in, to forget everything else. She would so gladly push beyond the limits of what her body could take if only to get more of this, yes, yes, yes! Nothing else mattered. Only this feeling, rising up in her, completely wrecking her. The climax approached on the horizon, edging closer and closer, until finally Lihusk sped past it and flew off the edge.

Lihusk screamed as she came. She tensed up and arched her back. Blank wasn’t the right word for how her head felt. No, she felt every bit of the pleasure. It lurked in the background of her subconscious as a low rumble while simultaneously slamming her in the face, flowing from her nook and bulge together into a dual wave that writhed throughout her body. She gasped and moaned as another pulse hit her, and another burst of cum splashed out from her bulge and leaked out of her nook.

Pikure clamped down harder on her neck, coming dangerously close to breaking the skin.

An aftershock slammed into Lihusk, making her cry out. The pain seared through her and completely severed her ties to the world. She sank into the subspace, floating through the spreading numbness in her body, fading into the pain. She made repeated cacophonous chatterings and demented laughter sounds, and she went completely limp, her giggling eventually breaking into small bits of speech. “Mmmmistresss, haaaheheheheh p-please more m-mistressss hyes yes p-please.” She continued babbling, begging for more in an insane, euphoric voice that faded in and out.

Pikure let her go, and slid her hand out from underneath. Her pet remained motionless where she had collapsed, continuing her chanting. Pikure stroked her arm. “I think,” she said, smiling, “that’s enough for now.”

Lihusk continued staring into space. She kept up her weak requesting and giggling, and every few moments, she sighed as another aftershock from the orgasm hit her. She seemed barely aware, as if she were in a completely different world.

Pikure shook her head and chuckled to herself. She untied the ropes and pulled them away from her partner’s trembling form. “My pet.”

She got up and grabbed the blanket, which had been tossed away in the chaos. The scene had been fun and all, but now she wanted more than anything to be close to her partner. She snuggled up next to her and pulled the blanket over both of them. Lihusk had become a complete mess, and from the looks of her, she’d loved every second of it. Pikure smiled.

She ran a finger along Lihusk’s side and up to her face, continuing to the top of her horn. Lihusk didn’t react at all, save for the continued happy muttering and panting. Pikure let her mind wander as she stroked her matesprit. Lihusk was so pretty, and always so cute after a particularly intense session.

Gradually, Lihusk’s muttering subsided and her trembling stilled. Her breathing returned to normal and she leaned back into Pikure. Pikure rubbed her shoulder in turn. “Hey. Welcome back, you.”

“H-hey...” Lihusk managed weakly. She turned to face Pikure. “God damn. Th-thank you. So fucking much.”

“Aww, no problem, Li-li!” Pikure smiled. “Was it good?”

“Sssssssoooo, so, so good!” Lihusk exclaimed. “But,” she said in a more sober tone, “it was pretty intense, and like, I know that’s not usually your thing. How are you doing?”

Pikure chuckled. “Yeah, I’m good. As long as it made you happy, ya dorky subby cute, you.” She poked at Lihusk’s nose.

Lihusk squeaked and pulled back at the gesture. As she moved, her wounds brushed against the bed, making her eyes widen and back stiffen. “Ah! I’m so painfully warm, all over.” She hugged herself and rolled back and forth with glee. “It’s so nice!”

“D’aww, I’m glad!” Pikure got up from the bed. “Stay right there, okay? I’ll be right back.” She walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

“Kay,” Lihusk shouted back.

A gentle breeze flowed in through the door, a welcome change from the sweaty, warm climate that they’d given the room. The bed was in total disarray, sheets and blankets everywhere. Luckily, the plastic sheet had remained in place, catching the majority of body fluids.

Lihusk settled back into the sheets, or what little of them remained attached to the bed. She reached up and put a corner of the fitted sheet back in its place. As she stretched out to place it, she felt her neck scream with a post-bite warmth. She felt at it. Ooh. Puffy and bumpy, with distinct bite marks.

Pikure returned a moment later with a glass of water. “Here, drink this,” she said, handing it to Lihusk.

“Holy shit, thank you.” She sipped at the water.

Pikure eyed her neck. “Damn, girl. Those bite marks are not gonna be leaving any time soon.” She rubbed at Lihusk’s neck herself. “I really did a number on you.”

“Good.”

“Uh,” said Pikure, a worried look crossing her face, “you don’t think there’ll be any problems at work, do you?”

Lihusk smirked. “Naw, if someone on my crew sees it, the worst that will happen is that they’ll think I’m kinky.” She snickered. “And hey. They’re not wrong!” She finished her water and set the glass down on the nightstand.

“Heheh, I guess.”

Lihusk threw off the covers, revealing her skin. Some minor slices covered the top of her chest, but her stomach remained relatively clear. She rubbed at it. “Awwww, you missed a spot.”

Pikure bopped her on the head lightly. “Hey now, you know I’m not comfortable slicing up your soft bits. Maybe some day, maybe. But I’ll have to work up to it.”

Lihusk scrunched her face into an exaggerated pout, but her eyes weren’t into it; it was difficult to put on anything but mock sadness with the afterglow that she was feeling. “Awwww”. She giggled. “Yeah I know, just messing with you a bit.”

“I know ya were. But, I also know you, and you,” Pikure said, pointing a finger at her, “are only half joking. You’d totally be into it.”

“Yup!” Lihusk scooted closer to Pikure. “And maybe one day, when you’re ready, we can.” She rested her head against her matesprit’s shoulder. “But for real, Peeky, that was seriously amazing. You make my life so happy.” She nuzzled against her partner. “And not just in the bedroom.”

“Awwww!” Pikure gave Lihusk a peck on the lips. “I love you, Li-li.”

“You too, Peeky.”

The two trolls pulled each other into a tight embrace. After a moment, Lihusk began to feel the sensation of something slimy between them, and broke away. She looked down at herself, covered in cum. “Shit. We didn’t use the bucket. I should get cleaned up.”

Pikure laughed, looking down at her own orange-streaked stomach. “Yeah, me too.”

They got up from the bed as one and headed into the bathroom.

“Yo, Pikure?”

“Yeah?”

“Let’s do this again sometime.”

Pikure gave a thumbs up. “Oh, hell yeah.”


End file.
